


The "other" world

by BatJokesFandom



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Coraline (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Batjokes Week, Coraline AU, F/F, Inspired by Coraline, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2021-03-30
Packaged: 2021-04-17 22:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatJokesFandom/pseuds/BatJokesFandom
Summary: Batman ends up in the "other" World which is basically the world of Tim Burton's Coraline. Everyone has button eyes except for Batman. There isn't any crime, Batman doesn't exist in this world, but Bruce Wayne does. While this world appears to be "perfect", some things are quite unsettling.
Relationships: Joker (DCU) & Bruce Wayne, Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne, Poison Ivy/Harley Quinn
Comments: 16
Kudos: 79





	1. Stitched smiles

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this story by seeing a piece of fan art of a Coraline au for the Batman universe and I decided to write a fan fiction for it. Batman has already accidentally wandered into the "other world" and has found himself in his "other" Mansion. (There will be more chapters, I don't know when I'll be updating however.)

Batman entered the “other” manor and quickly realized that things were different. The decor of his mansion had changed entirely. Bright colors littered the hallways, polka dots covered his curtains, the carpet was a bright blue and the wallpaper was a lively shade of pink. As he continued to explore, he found someone that he wasn’t expecting to see on the couch in what he could only assume was the lounge. 

Was it the Joker? They seemed like the Joker but as he got closer he had come to realize that something was slightly odd. More odd than usual that is. This Joker had black button-eyes and his mouth appeared to have been stitched shut in the shape of an inhuman smile. He had to have been the “other” Joker.

The bat backed up for a moment when the clown had suddenly turned to face him. The button-eyed prince paused, his fingers to his chin. It was as if he was processing something. He then quickly stood up and clapped his hands. Someone appeared in an instant with a smoke bomb. 

It didn’t cloud Bruce’s vision, and the fumes didn’t seem dangerous. That someone was the other Harley Quinn. She had a normal smile, but still had button eyes. Instead of black ones however, they were blue. She whispered something inaudible into the Joker’s left ear and he nodded. 

Batman spoke to break the awkward silence. “Harley?” 

She quickly turned to him and swiftly appeared at his side. “Brucie? Why are ya wearin’ a costume?” 

“How did you know it was me?” Bruce played along and took off his cowl, setting it aside. 

“Well we outta know what ya look like. We’re ya friends silly!” Her smile quickly changed into a puzzled look before continuing. “What the heck is with yer eyes?”

The prince came to his side and grabbed the Bat’s chin as he examined his eyes. After a moment, Joker looked at Harley, then back at the billionaire and tilted his head to the side in curiosity. 

“What’s wrong with my eyes?” Bruce wondered if the other version of himself too had button eyes. He wondered if having buttons for eyes hurt, then he looked at Joker’s mouth. Do the stitches hurt? Did he do it to himself? But why wouldn’t he want to be able to speak? How does he eat? 

“No one’s got buttons like those.” Harley grabbed Joker’s right hand, pulling him away from Batman before continuing “Who the hell are ya because ya certainly ain’t our Bruce?”

“I don’t mean anyone any harm Harley.” Bruce attempted to assure her. 

Joker broke free from Harley’s grip, grabbed the notepad and pencil from his inner coat pocket, then jotted something down. He showed the female acrobat with obvious excitement or curiosity, Batman couldn’t tell which.

“Maybe. I still don’t trust ‘em though.” She spoke as she read the page. “Could ya go get Alfred, puddin’. I’ll let him decide what ta do.”

The prince nodded and left for the kitchen.

“Why is his mouth sewn shut?” Bruce’s concern for the clown made itself known. Back in his world, in his Gotham, his Joker was well...his. He wondered if the other Bruce was this Joker’s. 

“He kept havin’ these dreams and they’d make him scream in his sleep. He wouldn’t stop telling people about “other worlds” and these prophecies. It started scarin’ people ya know? Anyways, the commissiona’ knew this and decided that stitching his mouth shut would be best. Joker agreed ta it. That was a long time ago. Why do ya ask?”

“It looks painful.” The billionaire replied, still unsure of the situation. This Joker knew about the parallel earths and no one believed him? What was Batman supposed to do? Surely he’d suffer the same fate if he said anything.


	2. Unexpected news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead XD. I'm so sorry for posting so late, a bunch of family/school stuff happened and then the quarantine situation on top of everything else. I'm still writing this story, don't worry. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter!

Only a short while had passed before the other Alfred entered the room. Batman noticed that Joker was keeping his distance from the butler as best as he could. This seemed odd to him considering the fact that the clown had gotten along so well with Harley and not Alfred. But then again, Bruce's Alfred had only just begun to warm up to his Joker and come to terms with the fact that the prince was the billionaire's partner. The well dressed man stared at Batman up and down, keeping a close eye on his movements and social cues, before Harley spoke. 

"Well? What do ya think we should do with 'em?" She was clearly becoming impatient. 

"While I do agree that he doesn't look like Master Bruce, I believe that we should still show him our hospitality. He'll sleep in the West Wing until further notice and Joker will keep an eye on him." Seeming quite sure of himself, Alfred turned to the prince and continued "Won't you?" 

Joker nodded reassuringly and sweat beads formed on his forehead. 

"Good, do show him to a guest room then?" Alfred waved his hand dismissively "Harley, would you help me with dinner preparations?" The acrobat followed him to the kitchen and Joker offered a hand to Bruce, who cautiously took it and let the clown lead him to the mentioned guest room. 

The Prince's hands were sweaty and as Batman examined him further he realized that Joker was awfully thin. Were they starving him on top of everything? 

When they arrived in the guest room, the clown faced the billionaire. He pulled out his notepad and he handed a piece of paper to Batman. 

It said "They are not who they claim to be. You need to get out. Don't let them take you to the basement. I cannot lose another Bruce, but I can't save you either." 

Bruce's concern grew, his heartbeat quickly sped up. As if on cue, Harley called Joker downstairs as he was about to start writing again. The clown quickly jotted something down and put a finger in front of his mouth to make it clear that the billionaire had to stay quiet about this. After handing the second paper to Batman, he quickly went downstairs to meet Harley. 

Bruce read what seemed to be a normal letter this time. It was just some information about when dinner was going to be, where he could put his suit, and that he should wash up for dinner soon. 

Batman hid the first letter that Joker gave him, and left the second letter on the neon yellow nightstand. His eyes were slowly adapting to the painfully bright manor. He sat on the bed and began to think about his Joker, comparing him to this other clown. Even though none of this made sense, trusting him was the easiest thing he could do. 

Everything was so odd, button eyes, sewn mouths, threats, it seemed like a nightmare. He needed to find a way out, but he also needed to find out what was going on in this world. And Bruce knew that he couldn't leave Joker like this. Starved, scared, nervous, and silent against his will. 

The bat needed to find out what was in that basement and he needed to find out what Joker meant. For now, however, he decided to listen to the clown and get cleaned up for dinner, keeping an eye on his utility belt as he did so, he didn't want to go anywhere without a weapon. 


	3. Dinner/Toxicity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating as much, with the covid situation getting worse and my step mom recently finding out she has cancer it's been difficult to find inspiration. I hope you understand <3, and I'm sorry if this chapter isn't to your liking.

About an hour later, Bruce went to the dining room. Joker waved for him to come sit next to him, and the Bat complied without question. The table was already set, it seemed as if Alfred had prepared a feast. Which was incredible, given the fact that he had only been cooking for an hour. His Alfred could prepare a feast in a couple of hours but it normally took a few assistants. 

The clown clapped his hands for a moment in excitement. Which was understandable considering the fact that he was so thin. Harley approached the two with a sewing kit, turned to the billionaire and said "Hiya Brucie, would ya mind helpin' him with that mouth of his?" 

Shock and horror filled Bruce's mind as he realized what she was asking him to do. But he wanted the Prince to be able to eat, so he calmed his mind and nodded. She handed him the kit and smiled as he started to undo the thread on Joker's mouth, asking him for consent first, which the clown gave easily. 

A few minutes later, the Bat finished the job. The flamboyant Prince took a few breaths in through his mouth. Bruce wondered why he did it. Why he just let them stitch his mouth shut. It seemed extremely suspicious. Alfred and Harley sat at the dining table and began to eat, Joker and the billionaire joined them. 

Half an hour of silence had passed when Harley turned to the clown and asked "You haven't said a word since we sat down, did somethin' happen between you two? You know how upset our Bruce is gonna be right?" 

"N-no nothing happened" Joker blurted the words out and took a breath before trying to reassure Harley. "I promise." Bruce hadn't heard his voice before. It was similar to his Joker's, but more full of anxiety and it sounded like he was absolutely terrified to speak. 

"Good. You don't want our Bruce gettin' upset again." She finished eating her dinner and Alfred was already cleaning up the leftovers in the kitchen. Joker was clearly afraid, his hand trembling as he tried to eat. 

"One time, J bird here wasn't home before his curfew and Brucie got really upset. Then he took the poor clown into the basement and left him down there for days." She said with an unnerving grin. The bat was processing this information, he knew he needed to get to the basement, but he would have to have an excuse to be down there. The ex-psychiatrist interrupted his thoughts. "I wonder if you treat your Joker like that too." 

The billionaire glared at Harley "I would never hurt him." Joker was stunned. Was that true? Did this Bruce and his Joker really get along that well? The clown was lucky to even get a kiss from his boyfriend instead of a lecture or a punch. 

"Now if you'll excuse me," The bat began after he finished eating his food. "I'm going to get some rest. Thank you for the meal." 

"Awe, so soon? Must've really struck a nerve there." The acrobat was trying to taunt him. Bruce just walked off without a word, showing the prince a look of sympathy as he went up the first flight of stairs. Why was the clown staying here?


	4. Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this story isn't the best or written too well but it means a lot that so many people are reading it! Also, I apologize for this chapter seeming rushed. I have a lot of ideas for the story but don't know how much time I'll have to write. Thank you for being patient!

It had been a few hours since dinner and the bat was still awake. He felt like he was being watched. Then he heard the sound of fists pounding, he stared in shock when he saw where it was coming from. The mirror. He saw his Joker hitting the mirror, his makeup was ruined, he had been crying. Bruce's Alfred was in the room with him, trying to tell the clown something but the bat couldn't hear what was being said. 

Desperate, Batman did the only thing he could think to do, and fogged the mirror with his breath, then began writing backwards quickly with his right pointer finger. "Alfred, J, it's me, I'm okay." The billionaire waited for a response from his lover. 

Joker and Alfred stopped talking to each other as they heard the squeaking on the glass. His Prince and his butler finally saw the message. They stared for a few moments, and talked for another, and then the clown started writing back. "Where the hell are you, and why did you leave me with this old bat?" Shooting Alfred a quick glare as he finished and sticking out his tongue for a second. 

God, how Bruce missed them. Continuing the conversation the bat responded "I don't know but I'm trying to find a way out. And hey be nice." 

And for the first time in a while, he saw his boyfriend smile. "Stop admiring me and try to find a way back Bats. It's boring here." 

Batman smiled back and then replaced it with a pondering look. "Hold on." He turned the mirror around and looked at the cardboard back before peeling it open. Bruce quickly set it down when he grabbed the piece of paper that was inside of it. Turning the mirror back to face him he saw that Joker and Alfred were no longer there. 

He needed to get back to them, but he also needed to fix this world if he could, or at least save the other clown. The bat unfolded the note and read it "Keep this." His brows furrowed and he shrugged, pocketing the paper." 

Bruce was startled when the door opened. The other Joker quickly walked in and gently closed the door behind him. His mouth was stitched shut again, it was bleeding. "Joker, are you okay?" The bat quickly grabbed some tissues and went to wipe off the blood before the clown stopped him, grabbing his hand and placing another piece of paper in it. 

"You need to go to sleep now." And with that he left the room, closing the door behind him. The billionaire was upset that Harley had done this to him again. It had to have been her. Swearing he'd help the other clown tomorrow and find a way out, he went to sleep on the bed. 

Bruce sat up quickly mere moments later and he couldn't believe his eyes. He was home. Was this a dream? What was reality anymore? Did he ever leave? He glanced around and found the mirror on the floor, glass everywhere. Someone had broken it. The door opened and his Joker came in with a cup of coffee, switching the light on and looked at the bat with surprise, dropping his cup. It too shattered on the floor. 

Bruce swiftly got out of bed and hugged him. For once the clown was speechless, quickly gathering his thoughts he spoke "Where did you go after the whole...mirror...situation?" 

"What do you mean?" Bruce was clearly confused.

"You said hold on and then fucking disappeared without another word… it doesn't matter you're home now...but what happened?" Joker broke the hug and waited for a response from him as he picked up the pieces of the mug. 

"I know this sounds crazy but remember how I told you about parallel worlds?" The bat sounded unsettled. 

"Um...Yeah…and then I said maybe you're the one who's supposed to be in Arkham." The clown laughed nervously, and then processed what the billionaire was saying. After dropping the pieces of the ceramic cup again he looked at the mirror, then back at him. "Oh for fucks sake you have got to be joking."

Bruce remarked "I wish I was. And I know this is confusing but I need to go back. He still needs me." 

Joker paused before speaking "Who?"

The bat rubbed his neck nervously. "The other Joker."


	5. Please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this chapter is rushed and a bit short. I'm trying to write my ideas down but it's been difficult. I'm sorry for not updating for so long and I apologize if you don't like this chapter. But regardless, thank you for reading it. :)

Joker paused before speaking "Who?"

The bat rubbed his neck nervously. "The other Joker." Batman couldn't tell if Joker was Intrigued or jealous.

"The other me?... So.. Why does he need you exactly? Because I need you but I'm not making a fuss over it." The clown added a shocked chuckle at the end of that sentence. 

Bruce decided that it was definitely jealousy. "I think the other Harley and Alfred are going to kill him." 

"And what exactly are we supposed to do about that?" Joker quickly spat out. 

"We aren't doing anything. I have to go save him. It's too dangerous for you to come with me." The bat placed his hands on his lovers shoulders firmly, which the prince quickly smacked away. 

"Love, If it's too dangerous, then having someone come with you to watch your back is smart. We both know that I can take care of myself, and I won't let you risk your life for those…"Other" People alright? Please bats.." Bruce placed a hand on Joker's cheek as he continued "Please don't leave me with that butler again?" Rolling his eyes and removing his hand, the billionaire turned away and sat on the bed. The clown joined him and paused before continuing "I know that this is a serious situation, but you can't just expect me to sit back and wait not knowing if you've been killed or not the whole time." The prince held the bats' hand. 

"You don't understand what it's like there." The billionaire sounded exhausted and horrified as he seemed to rethink everything that had happened in the past twelve hours. 

"Then tell me, darling." Bruce realized that Joker wasn't going to let this go and decided to tell him everything that had happened. 

About an hour later… 

"Yeah, no, I'm coming with you bats." 

"There's no convincing you otherwise is there?" The bat chuckled for a moment. He loved his annoying clown, more than anyone could imagine, he was just terrible at showing it. Batman had a bad feeling about what would happen if he brought him with him, but he tried to put those thoughts aside. 

"Definitely not, dear." Joker kissed Bruce's cheek and continued. "So how do we get back there?" 

"I'm guessing we have to have this paper when we go to sleep." He ripped the paper from the mirror in half and gave it to the clown as they both laid down in the bed. 

"What If it doesn't work? Not that I'm doubting you love, just...this situation in general." Joker made sure to not let go of Bruce's hand while they were laying there. He didn't want to risk not being able to go with him. He'd never admit it.. Or maybe he would. Who knows. But when Bruce was gone he just cried and searched for him the whole time. He had called every criminal that he could think of to see if they had kidnapped him, which of course, didn't give him any useful answers. It was a pathetic attempt but it was the only thing he could think of. 

"If it doesn't work then I'll think of something else. Don't worry, J." He smiled and gently squeezed the Prince's hand. It was obvious that both of them were worried about this situation. What if Batman had been gone for too long and the other Joker had already been killed? What if that Harley blamed him for the bat being able to escape? He tried to calm down as he felt Joker's fingers trace his own, and they both drifted off into their sleep.


End file.
